


The Return:  Viopathic Tendencies

by yinyang2261



Series: The Return [3]
Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: Summary:  The Tomorrow People are interrogated by the SIS; and captured by viopaths, who are searching for a trio of objects to bring forward a familiar enemy to Earth.Author's Note:  The graphic violence described in the archive warning involves a detailed description of burning in a vision experienced by Hsui-Tai.





	The Return:  Viopathic Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> A Tomorrow's Guardians serial

Earth orbit, March, 1979

 

John had a disbelieving expression on his face and was silent for a few long seconds before slamming his hand on the console, surprising everyone with his unexpected aggressive reaction and vocal curse.

“John,” Stephen said, somewhat surprised by his friend’s reaction.

The half dozen telepaths looked at their leader with concerned apprehension.

“I’m sorry everyone. But I can’t just allow them to be taken yet again. I’m going down there,” John said.

Elizabeth was at a loss on how to approach John in his present state, it was something she was not used to seeing on a regular basis. The last time John had such an outburst was a few weeks ago when he had confronted the Trig regarding their lack of motivation to resolve the Thargon/Sorson conflict.

“John, we can’t go down there half-cocked. We’re not going to abandon them, I’ll come with you,” Tricia said. “Tyso, look in the weapon’s cabinet and see if there are any stun guns and other weapons we can use.”

“Right, like Tricia said, we’ll come with you, John. They’re our friends too,” Mike said.

“Strictly volunteer. Hsui-Tai and Andrew should stay behind, as they’ve never encountered or fought a viopath before,” John said.

“No John, we should all go,” Andrew said.

“No argument Andrew, and that’s final,” John intensely said.

While the other Tomorrow People were getting their weapons ready, Hsui-Tai watched Andrew stealthily go to the part of the control console which controlled the jaunting pad.

“What are you doing, Andrew?” Hsui-Tai whispered to her friend.

“I’m thinking about rewiring the jaunting pad so we have to take the ship down there instead. We shouldn’t have to be left behind,” Andrew whispered.

Hsui-Tai went to the part of the control console which had the jaunting pad controls and regarded them for a bit. She saw the conflict in her friend’s face and she then turned to the others, seeing how they were going to take on an enemy for the sake of friendship.

Hsui-Tai suddenly pushed Andrew away, grabbed a peculiar two-handed rifle which Tyso had found and without thinking, aimed and fired at the console, shocking everyone.

“We will not be left behind while you fight for our friends. Our friends! I know I have not met them but the time I’ve spent with you John, Mike, Elizabeth, and Andrew….you are my family to me. When you rescued me from the Shansu, I did not know what a real family was for or about. My few years living with all of you has taught me that we are stronger together, than apart. I will not allow you to potentially put your lives on the line so I can be safe. I cannot do that,” the stricken young Oriental explained.

Everyone was shocked into silence, as they had never before heard Hsui-Tai talk with such intensity and focus. A few like Mike and Stephen nodded their heads in agreement.  
John could only give her a confirmatory smile, but it wasn’t one of condescending, but one of profound respect for her.

“Then hang on to something, we’re going down,” Tricia abruptly said as she took the navigation controls.

“But what about the agents from the Galactic Police? Won’t they notice their ship is missing if they try to come back to it?” Tyso asked.

“They should’ve realized that before they all decided to head down to Earth. Maybe after situation, they’ll have learned to leave at least one behind to watch over things,” Tricia’s direct reply had a dark, yet logical tone to it.

“I’ll help you with the navigation controls,” Andrew said as he took a position near Tricia.

***

{We are not here to hurt you}

There is always something chaotic about the telepathic signature of a viopath, something so distrustful and…..threatening, Kim internally remarked while looking at the focus of her thought. She took a sideways glance at Warren, who already was apprehensive and wary of yet, another encounter with one. 

“Oh no, we can’t do this right now….we can’t,” Carol fearfully said. 

Except for Autumn and Staarla, everyone on the Starbird had encountered a viopath at least once in their life, and it never ended well. 

{We are here to have discussion with the half-path} the viopath in the front mentally communicated.

A dreadful silence grew louder in the cockpit as the words retained their influence on the crew.

“I don’t understand, who is this half-path, and why are you all so scared?” Autumn inquired. The past year the village princess had seen and felt the emotions of her recent friends and comrades-in-arms, but this emotion she was feeling was one she had never felt emanating from them before….terror.

[[Stand on the ground and face the forest and we will….talk]] pathed Warren.

“Warren, don’t. We’ll just fly outta here,” Kenny was quick to say.

“This is unprecedented. No one I know has ever had to go up against three viopaths at once,” Kim explained.

The crew watched as the trio of viopaths slowly turned around, facing the forest in the distance, slowly lowering themselves to the ground.

“I’ll go out there,” Warren quietly said.

A hand quickly grasped his arm, causing him to snap his attention to Kim.

“None of us are up for a fight with a viopath, much less three of them, we need to leave now,” Kim warned.

Warren held his gaze at his co-pilot, and took in everyone else by eyesight, seeing the same agreement to Kim’s demand mirrored in their expressions. 

“Maybe it’s because we’ve been away for a year, but there is something very different with these three. For now, they are actually meaning what they say. It’s not like Damian, Demetria or Dominic,” Warren said.

The majority of the crew remembered the psychological terror and telepathic manipulation Damian had done within the first year of Stephen and Warren breaking out, and had read accountings of Kim and Warren’s encounter with a few other viopaths while on a mission for the Trig a over a year later. It was always assumed that viopaths could never be trusted, ever.

“And what about you? How will this affect you?” Kim insisted.

“Figured we found that out after our encounter with Dominic and Demetria,” Warren reminded her.

“You know we’re the only ones to be able to fly this ship decently,” Kim implored.

Autumn, Carol, and Kenny were about to interject on that specific response when Warren purposely shook his head, gazing intently at Autumn, “That’s right, so you know I’ll come back.”

Warren jaunted outside to stand next to the leader of this trio of viopaths. The emotions and sense of chaos, anger, and antagonism emanating from this trio was almost overwhelming, and yet stimulating. It tugged at the viopathic side of him strongly. A side which he thought he had learned to control with the few years he had spent with Kim, their ATP squad, and various elements within the Federation. Still, it was that same side which caused him to rethink about his future as a doctor, a path he had decided to abandon shortly before their trip to Earth’s past. However, it was that contrasting side which certainly helped him through the past year, purposely applying those unique skills towards helping his friends.

{Half-path, we have need of your services}

[[Actually, my name is Warren. What about yours?]]

The viopath seemed slightly taken back by his question. Warren noticed his actions gave the impression that he was listening to another person, but there was nothing telepathic going on between them or his viopathic associates.

[[I’m not sure I understand what this means. You’re on a closed world and you need to leave]]

The other two viopaths proceeded to move around Warren which triggered his defensive stance and telepathic mental shield. However, the lead viopath quickly raised his hand, prompting the other two to cease their threatening movement towards Warren.

{We are not here to fight}

[[I’m having a hard time believing that]] Warren pathed.

Something was very off kilter with these three. Their harsh and potentially violent behavior was there, but for some reason, it was being suppressed. Indeed, they wouldn’t even talk vocally but continued with their telepathic communication.

{I am Fero. This is Vic and Viola}

{Fero, I’m sensing intruders coming within our vicinity} Viola said.

{Let them come, I’m looking forward to destroying them} Vic replied.

“No!” Fero firmly said with an intensity which caused his associates to back down slightly.

[[How are you three here? It’s common knowledge that viopaths cannot work with others of your kind for too long. You three act like you’ve been working with each other for…awhile]] 

Unless things had changed within the Federation research and medical departments within the past year, Warren had known it was not common knowledge among Federation worlds about the theory that viopathic psychological and DNA codes which precluded viopaths would literally have to kill each other or take their own life due to the pain of being in the same vicinity as another of their unique kind. Indeed, the general populace of the Federation were just not aware of their existence.

{Not by choice} Fero replied.

That last statement sent an involuntary shiver in Warren’s insides prompting him to ask in the most intimate regions of his mind if these viopaths didn’t have control over their actions.

{We have need of your ship to complete our mission to apex standards} Fero stated.

[[Sorry, she’s not for sale]]

Warren immediately raised his telepathic defenses, expecting a physically aggressive retort from at least one of the trio for his scoff response, but surprisingly it didn’t happen.

{You deserve better, Warren. We shall endeavor to ensure this for you at the very least after our mission is accomplished}

Warren felt a slight buzz and tickling in his mind, and then unexpected light.

***

The crew of the Starbird were on high alert as they continued to watch the proceedings between Warren and the three viopaths. Kim was shaking her head slowly, as if discussing something with herself.

“I had heard you, Warren and the rest of your ATP squad had fought a few viopaths some years back,” Kenny brought up, “Not much was talked about in the report, but I just assumed because you were all ATP’s, that defeating them was not much of a problem.”

“Unlike Damien,” Carol added.

Autumn and the holographic image of Staarla continued to watch the outside proceedings, while at the same time, attempting to listen to this particular discussion.

Kim turned to Kenny, “Damien was an Advanced Viopath, much stronger and focused than that of a regular viopath. We were very lucky to have survived our encounter with him. A regular viopath usually works alone and on the off chance one encounters another of their kind, chaos and destruction between the two usually follow. When we encountered those two viopaths, we had the upper hand because not only would they fight us, they would fight each other.”

“Why do you think that is?” Carol asked, keeping an eye on their friend outside.

Kim shook her head, “It’s never been firmly established but the theory is that when viopaths get near each other, it does something to their brain patterns, giving them intense pain the closer and longer they are in the vicinity of each other.”

|John, Stephen, Tyso, Elizabeth, and Mike fought against a viopath soon after all of you had been declared lost in the time lanes| TIM added.

Kim raised her eyebrows in surprise, “They survived.” 

|Yes, they did but at a terrible price, resulting in Stephen and Tyso being medically exiled from Earth and the Federation for the last three years|

Kenny had the question of what Stephen and Tyso’s current medical conditions were at the tip of his lips when he noticed the trio of viopaths and Warren had all turned and were facing the cockpit. The crew noticed the young telepath’s distraction and hurriedly glanced in the direction he was staring at. There was a sinister undercurrent in the air as the crew watched the viopaths and Warren just telekinetically levitating themselves in front of the cockpit as they were. The silence and stares were developing into an ominous level.

Kim took a quick but direct look at Warren’s visual countenance, “Utilizing sonic thrust armament, fire!”

An intense vibration permeated throughout the ship as the non-lethal weapon initiated its focused action on the four hovering individuals.

“Kim, what are you doing?!” Carol’s vocal shocked response brought everyone out of their stunned stupor.

“Warren’s been taken over. Damn! Strap in, we’re leaving. Autumn, get up here and…”

Kim wasn’t able to finish because at that moment, a physical jolt caused the ship to tilt unexpectedly, almost flinging Autumn into where Kim was seated. Suddenly there were the sound of objects hitting the cockpit, much like rain hitting a window. Thinking Warren or any of the viopaths were retaliating with the usage of telekinesis to fling physical objects at them, Kim prepared to fire the sonic weapon toward where they had landed. But the foursome were only now getting to their feet, barely recovering from the effects of the sonic attack, hands instinctively up as if defending themselves from something else. 

“We got company at two o’ clock. I can’t believe they’re shooting at us!” Kenny exclaimed, pointing to the outside area at the extreme right of the cockpit.

Autumn who had just settled into the seat to the right of Kim took in the outside visuals, “Who are they?”

Kim and Carol watched as Warren and the viopaths stabilized their bearings and were defending their selves from the assault.

“Soldiers,” Kim said.

“There’s that same woman officer I saw from back at the facility we rescued Autumn from,” Carol said.

“Major Turner,” Autumn said.

Another physical-style bump knocked the Starbird to the left.

|Initiating shields, I hope they work| Staarla replied.

The chaos out front was starting to escalate as the soldiers from Major Turner’s unit were getting beaten down by their aggressors.

“Kim, we have to do something. They’ll get killed out there,” Carol said, indicating the various takedowns of Major Turner’s unit.

Kim’s thoughts were racing; while the viopaths could not foreseeably fly the Starbird due to its discriminatory detail of only allowing herself, Warren and Autumn to pilot it; and to a lesser degree, Carol and Kenny, the weapons could be utilized, effectively destroying Major Turner’s unit. On the other hand, she should force Autumn to take her place in Warren’s seat and get them quickly out of there until they received assistance. She glanced outside and saw two more of Turner’s unit fall to the ground writing in agony, no doubt victims of a viopathic mental psychological assault.

“Damn. Carol and Kenny, take stun guns and get Major Turner’s people out of there. Autumn and I will get Warren to come back to our side. Staarla, get with TIM and contact those Federation Policemen.”

A sound caught their attention and as they looked out the window, a Federation spacecraft came into view. They watched as it came to a hover and settle itself onto the field; Warren and the viopaths on one side, Major Turner and her unit on the other. The Starbird crew were filled with a renewed sense of hope and urgency. 

Carol and Kenny quickly dispatched themselves and went down the hall where the stun guns were kept. 

“We’re going to jaunt to Warren and then jaunt him out of the area and hopefully the viopath’s control of him will be reduced allowing us to get in his head and respond to us. Are you ready” Kim quickly asked Autumn.

Autumn nodded, a look of worry and obligation to their actions showed on her face. Kim recognized the look from their prior campaigns, reminding herself of that same look she would have herself.

“Jaunting in three, two, one.”

They jaunted.

Carol and Kenny acquired a few stun guns and regarded each other.

“Just can’t get enough of these ground battles,” Kenny said with a knowing dark humor.

“Right, we should be experts on them by now,” Carol said, mimicking her close friend.

They held each other’s hand as they jaunted into the outside fray.

John, Hsui-Tai, and Tyso jaunted near a group of soldiers which included Major Hughes, who were not doing well with the viopath called Fero. As soon as they touched the ground, Tyso aimed and fired at the male. This prototype rifle would have a more stunning effect on whomever was hit by it. Tyso was sure it would’ve work on Lycaoonians whom they thought it would have to be used against when they first left the Trig.

Will the viopaths even feel its effects? Tyso rapidly thought.

Fero was hit and he was actually surprised by the intensity of what had made contact with him. He barely had a view of the person who attacked him when he felt its force slam into him again, knocking him to his back to near unconsciousness.

John and Hsui-Tai helped Major Hughes to his feet.

“We have to get your people out of here Major,” John said.

Major Hughes was quite dazed but he still felt he had a reasonable measure of his mental faculties intact and began to quickly order his unit to fall back. 

Kim and Autumn appeared on either side of Warren and tackled him to the ground, temporarily jolting him back to his former self.

“Somethings controlling me Kim, get out of here!” Warren yelled out.

[[We’re not leaving you!]] Kim internally pathed back.

{Oh no you don’t!} Viola telepathically yelled as she violently flung the two advanced telepaths telekinetically, away from their friend. 

Before Viola could continue her attack, she was enveloped in repeated stun blasts from Carol and Kenny. Viola immediately disregarded Kim and Autumn and used her telekinetics to push them away, but both had already jaunted from their position. As Viola turned, she was hit by a full-bodied punch to the face by Kim, who immediately jaunted out the way from Viola’s reactionary counterattack. Again, she was enveloped by stun blasts from two other male telepaths whom she had never met before.

[Keep firing Andrew!] Mike said.

[We should jaunt now] Andrew said.

Viola didn’t have to look at them as she reacted telekinetically and pushed Mike and Andrew away from the vicinity, knocking the air from both of them. She prepared for a new attack by her antagonists who were readying themselves for another assault.

Elizabeth, Stephen, and Tricia had jaunted near Major Turner and assisted her in keeping the male viopath called Vic away from her part of the SIS unit. Between the barlumin ray which Major Turner had employed and the stun guns the trio of telepaths had come up with, they had been able to keep the viopath a reasonable distance away.

“Tricia! Good of you to finally come back!” Major Turner yelled in recognition of her former associate and best friend.

“No time for pleasantries Ann, you’re in way over your head, order your people to leave the area. Let us take care of this,” Tricia said.

“We have barlumin rifles, these will stop these violent telepaths,” Major Turner said.

[John, Tricia, Mike, we need to push the viopaths back so Major Turner and her standing soldiers can acquire their barlumin rifles after the automatic systems in our ship activate, get ready!] Elizabeth pathed.

A telekinetic wall of pressure barely kept the viopaths from pushing forward toward the battle-weary soldiers. The sound increased as a new element had entered the battle field in the form of the Federation ship which took off toward its emergency, predestined place. It was a failsafe to keep antagonists from stealing the ship and its valuable Federation resources.

[Everyone, gather your strength for another telekinetic attack] John pathed as he quickly observed the soldiers who were still active pick up the barlumin rifles.

There was an unexpected silence as the Tomorrow People and the remaining elements of the SIS and Doomsday Men found themselves physically facing their enemy directly in front of them; their enemy consisting of three viopaths and a former ally who was being controlled by some entity. 

“Why have they stopped?” Hsui-Tai asked, curious as to why the viopaths had so suddenly ceased their assault.

[John, why are they just standing there?] Elizabeth pathed.

Major Turner looked with alarm at Tricia, who understood what the officer was thinking.

[John, it looks like they’re under control of….someone or something] Tricia said.

Warren suddenly gave out a telepathic scream which caused everyone to grab their heads in pain at the telepathic mental assault. Suddenly the viopath named Viola appeared, grabbed Autumn and jaunted with her; at the same time, Vic appeared and jaunted with Warren leaving Kim unexpectedly by herself in the grass. Both viopaths had utilized the stronger jaunting abilities of their captured ATPs to appear in the ship. 

{Fly it, now} Vic pathed to both members of the crew.

Warren forced Autumn into Kim’s former seat as he readied the ship. Autumn was panicked, the look from her friend’s eyes indicated that he had been taken over in some way.

{Warren, delay that order. Put the shields on and fire the weapon you utilized on us earlier} Viola said before she raced down to the lower level of the ship.

|You need to leave now!| Staarla demanded as she materialized in front of them.

{Where are your outer speakers? I need for you to play this special rhythm} Vic demanded.

|I do not take orders from the enemies of my friends| Staarla stubbornly replied.

Vic regarded the holographic image for a second, and then pathed his partner {Viola, where are you?}

{I’m getting ready to teleport this biotronic computer which they have down here off the ship} she immediately responded.

{No, destroy it when I give the word} Vic said as he eyed Staarla again.

{Do as I say or your biotronic friend is no more}

Staarla managed to show a frustrated look on her face, and realizing she wouldn’t be able to get any help from Warren or Autumn, she backed down.

“Again, insert this composition into your audio tech and play it through your outer speakers,” Vic forcefully directed at the holographic female.

TIM was attempting to tell Staarla to not worry about him and to provide an escape for the others, but Staarla was not about to risk putting her friends’ biotronic associate at risk and promptly told him so. She had no choice. Pointing to where Vic could insert the audiotape, she proceeded to initiate the procedure to start the outer speakers.

Carol and Kenny were still recovering from the unexpected telepathic scream Warren had forced upon them earlier. Fero was regaining his strength and began readying himself for another go around at the two telepaths. John, Stephen, and Major Hughes quickly came up to their friends and quickly pulled them away from Fero. Tyso managed to have a direct hit on Fero with the prototype weapon he had been utilizing. Major Hughes then fired his barlumin weapon at the viopath, which slowed him down even more.

“John and Hsui-Tai, fire. Now!” Major Hughes yelled out.

The two Tomorrow People fired their barlumin weapons, taking out the viopath who crumbled to the ground, shaking from its effects.

A rumble began to get everyone’s attention and suddenly the Starbird hovered over the terrain, peculiar music began playing out from its outer speakers. It was a specific forceful drum rhythm which was so intense, the individuals on the ground could feel the sound vibrations breeze past their faces.

Kenny was the first to feel the effects as he crumbled to the ground, attempting to physically cut the sound off by covering his ears with his hands. Carol and Major Hughes immediately dropped down to the young teenager, attempting to assist him. 

As Carol was working to calm Kenny down, she noticed a shadowed object drop to the ground to her side. Quickly glancing, she saw it was the barlumin weapons, dropped by John and Hsui-Tai. Before she could figure out what they were doing, the two telepaths touched their jaunting bands and disappeared. The sound from the Starbird continued until the craft suddenly rose in the air, leaving toward its unknown destination.

“Miss, I can’t get him to stop. What’s wrong with him?” Major Hughes’s increased panicked tone on the same level as Kenny’s screams and writhing on the ground intensified.

Carol placed her hands on her young friend and utilized a specific healing method she learned in the medical facilities of Atlantis, Kenny immediately fell into unconsciousness.  
Major Turner, Elizabeth, Tricia, and a few remaining active soldiers quickly approached them. 

“We lost Mike and Stephen,” Tricia said matter-of-factly.

“Are you saying they teleported aboard that spacecraft?” Major Turner asked.

The quiet was alarmingly overwhelming as everyone was reorienting themselves back to stability after the absence of whatever music was playing.

“John and Hsui-Tai also. It was like they were taken control,” Carol said.

The appearance of Tyso, Kim, and Andrew caused the soldiers to point their weapons at them in a reactionary way. Major Turner’s order to stand down was the only thing to cause them to lower their arms.

“We need to go now,” Major Turner got Major Hughes attention and ordered him to initiate a Code 3. He immediately forwarded the command into his ever-present radio mike. 

“We’re not going anywhere with you,” Kim shot back.

“No!” Elizabeth countered, “She’s right. We have to go with them. We need to get Kenny help and they have the necessary facilities to contain this viopath.”

Kim was about to make another argument against this plan but Carol caught her eye, and the ATP saw the emotional look the dirty blonde telepath was looking at her with. With Kenny unconscious and the crew scattered, she stood down and began assisting the others with soldier retrieval.

***

Vic and Viola were watching Warren and Autumn pilot the spacecraft. Viola was unimpressed as it seemed the ship was hitting every type of turbulence known to any sentient being.

“Let’s go down to the lower level where their other biotronic computer is and see who we have,” Vic said.

Viola shook her head, “Our proximity in this craft is too small. We’ll have to go our separate ways soon if The Core is unable to keep our telepathic waves from interacting.”

It was common knowledge, at least with viopaths, that the way their neurons were arranged within their brains which controlled their telepathy, that any extended close proximity to another viopath would drive them insane, forcing them to kill one or the other or face an extended, painful death due to the overloading of each other’s thoughts.

“The Core is handling our situation fine. It’s taking significant energy to keep this Warren person under his control as well as his telepathic friends,” Vic said.

{Staarla, or whatever your name is, continue playing the rhythm on the inner speakers. Failure to comply will result in the immediate termination of your biotronic friend} Viola ordered.

|So it is ordered| Staarla’s tone was one of extreme loathing.

“This holographic image has quite the attitude, I like her,” Viola said.

“I’m going to check on the others,” Vic said.

“You do realize it’s controlling us, don’t you? I can feel how it gets into our head and using our abilities to keep them in line. It’s exhausting,” Viola said.

They walked in silence down to the holding area where John, Mike, and Hsui-Tai were waiting, next to their biotronic computer.

“Why are you here?” John asked, anger in his voice.

Vic was direct, “You’re here to serve us. We’ve taken you because we need your assistance on attaining a few components to a technology which we need to bring The Core here. We cannot utilize it, but you telepaths can.”

“What do you mean? What components?” John said.

“I believe your biotronic computer can answer this question,” Viola said.

|John, I have suspected they are wanting to attain these components for a unique and very dangerous time pyramid, for what purpose, I am unable to ascertain|

“Who is this Core you’re talking about?” John demanded.

Vic glared at John as he answered, “Someone who has a very intense hatred for you Federation telepaths, greater than ours I believe. Wouldn’t you say Viola?”

Viola shook her head, “Enough of this. You do as we say, not that you have much choice, and we’ll allow you to live. It’s as simple as that. And in case you have any doubts…”

Viola trailed off as she focused a direct telepathic bombardment of their nervous system causing them pain from within. She focused her attention on Hsui-Tai.

“You’ve never encountered a viopath,” it was a frank statement which chilled Hsui-Tai from within.

“Leave her alone!” Mike yelled as he attempted to break free from their control.

“Mind your manners, boy,” Vic said and he began to telekinetically constrict Mike’s throat, effectively cutting off his air supply.

“Stop it!” Hsui-Tai cried out.

Viola used the young woman’s emotional reaction to reach into her mind and began to draw out Hsui-Tai’s worse fear. 

Hsui-Tai’s eyes began to widen as she experienced her personal terror of watching children burning in a fire. It was an intense and raw feeling as she could feel the sharp pain of heat throughout her body as she was forced to mentally experience the pain and suffering of the children. She could feel as the skin was being torn off. The pain of her blood boiling underneath her skin’s surface, arteries, and veins. The suffering as she could experience their eyes melting from the heat, blinding their vision. Every nerve ending was crying out in agony and her inner voice shrieking to make the pain go away. The smell of her own burnt flesh was overwhelming and filled her lungs with unbearable heat and smoke. She could feel as the clothes melted to her skin, prompting every nerve to feel ever-increasing agony and pain. Hsui-Tai couldn’t yell out as her throat was completely raw and burned. A brutally honest vision of the darkness of the Shansu rebirth ceremony she had at one time prepared her whole life for. And then, it was over.

Viola watched dispassionately as the focus of her telepathic psychological assault slumped in her seat with exhaustion and relief.

“Now you know why your friends are fearful of us,” Viola impassively stated to Hsui-Tai. “Know your place, telepath.”

Viola then turned to regard John and Mike. “You two, on the other hand, will no doubt experience this when The Core arrives. He seems to have a particular interest in you two.”

Viola nodded to Vic in the direction of the cockpit. He nodded his head in approval of Viola’s demonstration and proceeded to follow her towards the front of the path.

After the two viopaths had gone, they asked Hsui-Tai if she was okay as she slowly recovered from the assault.

“Such evil……such….horror,” Hsui-Tai said.

“Yeah, once they get into your head, it can be very startling. Your worst fears. It’s the main reason telepaths are taught to stay out of their line of sight and reign their emotions in. They thrive on chaos and terror,” Mike said.

“Mike, are you okay?” John asked.

“I’m fine John. She has a grip,” Mike said, his voice hoarse from the physical tightness he felt. “Why did she say The Core has an interest in us?”

“I don’t know. TIM, any answers?” John asked.

|I could not say John. This Core is a new….adversary I have not heard of before|

“Well, we better find out soon,” Mike said simply.

John silently agreed with him.

***

Captain Jenkins had continued to press the pedal to the floor in a still panicked mode. His passenger to his left insisted that he stop the car to access the situation of the battle site from a safe distance. The car gradually came to a stop on the side of the road, which happened to overlook the battle scene from a distance.

While Captain Jenkins was catching his breath, Douglas and Paul quickly got out the car and regarded the ongoing situation. From their distance it looked like the majority of the SIS unit had already left the area. A few members were doing some sort of mop-up exercise but Major Turner and the Tomorrow People were gone. The spacecraft which had been parked there was also gone.

“What the bloody hell?” Paul remarked.

“We should’ve went in there and helped out,” Douglas said.

“You probably would’ve gotten killed or at the very least psychologically impaired by one of the viopaths’ telepathic assault.”

Both young men turned to regard their former classmate of Stephen Jameson. He had come from nowhere to force them to leave the vicinity before the chaos of the battle had drawn them in. 

“So, Jameson, are you here to help us or get in our way?” Douglas said in tones similar to what Stephen had heard from him when they had first met at Glen College.

“Of course, he’s here to help us, why else would he have gotten us out of there?” Paul said. “It’s good to see you again Stephen.”

A facial reaction approaching a smile had started to form on Stephen’s face as he regarded the two former Doomsday Men.

“It has been awhile. What were you two doing there?” Stephen asked.

“Couldn’t say, we were…” Paul couldn’t get the next words out as Douglas interrupted him.

“We’re on a mission Stephen. However, Captain Jenkins for some undisclosed reason began to come to this area,” Douglas said.

“Allies Douglas. Regardless, the linkup has been compromised. We must go and resume our mission, will you be accompanying us Stephen?” Captain Jenkins said as he walked up to them. The officer was nervous as he continually fiddled with a red crystal the size of a small earring, that had hung about his neck.

“Still going against regulations when it comes to dressing, are you Captain Jenkins? While I’ve never stood in the way of wearing family heirlooms, I thought you would’ve outgrown bringing that crystal out after your promotions,” Douglas said with a bit of disgust aimed at the officer.

Stephen noticed Paul roll his eyes up at Douglas’s response and then all three regarded him with questioning curiosity. He found himself in a quandary. He felt he should telepathically contact the others to let them know he was safe and alive. However, the viopath could sense and find him if he tried to contact Elizabeth or John. He would have to wait until he felt safe enough to utilize his special powers without the viopaths discovering him. He quickly made the decision to accompany the former Doomsday Men to investigate what their connection was to these events.

“Let’s go,” Stephen said. 

***

Major Turner was tired. It had been a couple hours since their disastrous assault/rescue mission of the telepaths had commenced. There were continuous arguments about what was going on and standards of procedure with Major Hughes, her troops, and some members of the Tomorrow People. Particularly this Kim person. It was only through the insistence of Elizabeth and her former agent, Tricia, that she had even allowed the rest of the telepaths to retain their powers once inside the government complex.

After giving Major Hughes orders to carry on with the actual military aspect of their conflict, she went to conduct her own private interviews with the telepaths. She first went to check on the lone telepath who had succumbed to the powerful auditory assault earlier. She entered the medical wing and headed toward the ER where Kenny was currently interned. The young teen was still in the thrall of moving and thrashing around, it had become necessary to strap him in, as much for his own safety as that of the medical personnel. She noticed the continued presence of Carol and Kim, who hadn’t left his side since they had arrived.

“It’s been awhile Ann,” Tricia said, who was leaning slightly against a wall.

Major Turner regarded her former SIS agent and friend on the opposite end of the room, “You handled yourself quite well out there Tricia.”

She gazed at the two female telepaths with their young friend a bit before crossing the area to Tricia.

“Those two are very intense. Do you know what they’re doing?” the SIS officer inquired.

Tricia regarded her former colleague, quick memories of their basic training coming to the fore, “It’s a type of telepathic sedation. They’re not sure what’s going on with Kenny, however.”

Major Turner regarded the two telepaths. She could tell there was a bond between the two which obviously was extended to their comatose friend. However, things were progressing, and not in a good way. She needed information and she would have to get her answers provided by these two, as well as from the rest of the Tomorrow People. Time was of the essence.

“Where are you going?” Tricia asked her as she watched her former colleague walk towards the two telepaths.

“I’m going to take them to The Suite. It’s where we’ve put the others.”

“They’re not going to go, least of all Kim,” Tricia warned.

“We’ll see about that,” Major Turner responded quickly.

The major was almost within the immediate physical area of the active medical section when Carol suddenly stood up and blocked the officer’s path.

“Kenny needs to rest and Kim has more strength in her healing abilities than I do. I’ll come along with you,” Carol said.

Major Turner was about to insist that Carol and Kim come with her but a chance glance at Tricia who gave her a warning expression which visually advised she listen to Carol’s suggestion made her calm down enough to give it a quick thought. Realizing that it would do no good to argue, she bade Carol in the direction they needed to go. Tricia took the lead and Carol took one more worried look at her friend before following her.

***

Major Turner was direct and uncompromising, “I will reiterate in no uncertain terms. This place is on highest priority alert. We have soldiers and areas armed with various weapons to discourage all of you from utilizing your special powers to leave. As of now, you have access to your more passive abilities. However, you will not be able to speak telepathy with anyone outside this area. But I need for you to understand, we have a situation here. A situation which I believe you can help me with. First off, what is going on?” 

There was no one willing to bring any answers to the table. Carol, Tyso, and Andrew had closed their minds off to the Major’s declaration. Only Elizabeth seemed a bit more contemplative towards Major Turner’s demands, and Tricia gave the Major an “I told you so” reaction on her face. The mistrust between the SIS and the Tomorrow People was palpable. 

“Don’t everyone talk at once,” Major Turner added, clearly disappointed with how the interview was turning out. 

Major Turner took a prolonged glance at Elizabeth, the only Tomorrow Person she was familiar with from the Pavla Incident a few years prior. Everyone else here, she realized that there was no past connection at all. She held her gaze to Elizabeth, hoping that the woman would pick up on her directness. Her hope.

“Major Turner, you have to let us go. The individuals you’re attempting to do battle with will most assuredly kill you, and all the people in your unit,” Elizabeth unwaveringly said.

The Major took a quick glance at Tricia, who she noticed was giving her a quiet response back through her stare. Elizabeth was being truthful.

“I agree with you Elizabeth,” the Major said, “These off-worlders utilized the distraction of our conflict with the Sorsons to attempt a secret landing in our country. Apparently, their mission was to rendezvous with the Doomsday Men…or so we thought. They attacked Dr. Laird’s unit, making him the only survivor of their vicious attack. An attack apparently instigated by one of your own, if I’m to go by our most recent encounter with them.”

Turner watched as both Elizabeth and Tricia engaged in silent looks with each other, as if deciding just how much they should let the Major in on. She recognized a slight affirmative nod Tricia gave Elizabeth. She then watched as Elizabeth drew Carol, Tyso, and Andrew into her gaze. 

[She has to know] Elizabeth pathed to the three remaining telepaths.

Tyso had immediately nodded with a favorable approval. He had remembered his first and only conflict with a viopath and he felt the more help they got, the quicker they could take care of the situation. Carol had a particular tight-lipped attitude about the whole situation; however, she grudgingly gave a look of assent. Carol’s attitude took Elizabeth aback slightly; from her last interaction with the telepath and mother of one, she had expected a more tolerant response, considering how she had also fought against two types of viopaths, before being sent to work with Overmind. She regarded Andrew who gave her a reassuring and favorable smile. Elizabeth was grateful for their response. She turned to Major Turner.

“They’re called viopaths. And they are the antitheses of our kind.”

Now we’re getting somewhere, the female officer thought.

Major Turner’s attention was focused, “They have the same abilities as all of you?”

Elizabeth shook her head, “For the most part. However, their jaunting abilities are very limited. When they have you in their visual line of sight, they can take over a mind. They use psychological terror when they telepathically get into your mind, using whatever your major fear is and amplify it to allow complete control over you. Depending on how weak that individual’s mind is, they can read your thoughts, particularly when they have you at an emotional reactive disadvantage. They thrive on chaos and violence. Their telekinesis is also a very strong ability they use to continue to invoke fear in their opponent.”

“Are they a next step in your evolution?” Major Turner asked. She couldn’t help but be somewhat darkly intrigued and fearful by this new information they were sharing.

Elizabeth felt like she was betraying everything the Trig and Federation had told her about the secrecy of viopaths. She hoped she wouldn’t have to reveal about Advanced Telepaths. She still didn’t trust the Major and was sure she never would. However, she believed that if the Saps could at least defend themselves from their more violent and dangerous telepathic brethren, it would be a good thing for all to at least have that chance.

“I don’t believe so. We’ve been privy to know that they are extremely rare in the galaxy,” Elizabeth said as she watched Tricia slightly react to her response. Elizabeth was intent on only revealing the bare minimum of knowledge known about viopaths, and Tricia had just now picked up on this. 

“So apparently there are three of these viopaths. The ones we encountered today and I assume they’re the same ones Dr. Laird fought against days ago?” the Major inquired.

“Yes,” Elizabeth replied.

“Is there a way to capture them? Put them out of commission?” Major Turner pressed on. The more knowledge she could receive about these variations of telepaths, the more she could come up with a strategy.

“As far as I know, there has only been one time when a viopath has been captured and survived,” Elizabeth said.

“How so? What do you mean?” Major Turner asked.

Elizabeth paused before commenting, “John, Mike, and myself encountered a viopath three years ago. We were able to subdue him and the Federation took him away.”

Elizabeth felt her explanation of that incident was the most abbreviated summary she was ever able to describe. But she felt Major Turner didn’t need to know Stephen and Tyso were also involved.

“Then you can help us,” Major Turner stated.

“I don’t think I’ve clarified this, Major. We only survived our conflict with this viopath because we convinced him we were in locations in which we actually weren’t physically in. The only reason he is alive now is because the Trig has utilized a different type of containment towards keeping this person at bay,” Elizabeth said.

“And what type of containment is this?” Major Turner inquired.

“There is something within the viopathic mind that cannot tolerate being in confined spaces for too long. Before when the Trig captured a viopath, they were put in a jail-type cell. They died within twenty-six hours,” Elizabeth said.

“Sounds like that’s the way to do it if they’re that dangerous,” Major Turner said, a dark, intense look on her face appeared.

“We’re not killers Major. Where this viopath is confined is on a planet on the outskirts of Federation space. Not the whole planet, mind you; but contained specifically on a continent. He has the freedom to go about his business, acquire food, shelter, and clothes. However, he cannot leave his space nor leave the planet. It’s a more humane thing the Federation has been able to do,” Elizabeth said.

“Even though he’s killed many of your kind?” Major Turner asked.

“You have to realize Major, as I’m sure you already know, we cannot kill. It’s not in our genetic makeup. We find better ways of dealing with conflict and the remedy of justice,” Elizabeth said.

Major Turner was not convinced, “Well, that’s easy for a government entity to say when there are unlimited resources at their beck and call. On our small planet of Earth and even smaller country of England, we utilize what we must because we do know our resources and time are limited.”

“Ann, we’re not here to debate ideologies, we’re disclosing this information so you and your units will at the very least have a way of defending yourselves should you ever encounter a viopath again,” Tricia said.

Major Turner got up and paced the room for a bit before responding, “In the meantime, I’ve got over a dozen soldiers in various levels of experiencing some type of a psychological breakdown. How do you propose I defend against that except by the utilization of barlumin, synaptrol, and comaline? We know these elements have an immediate effect on you all, but what about these viopaths?”

Tyso shivered inwardly a bit at the mention of the last two drugs the Major mentioned. There were times he would have nightmares about his breaking out and how Colonel Masters would use too much of those drugs and Tyso would find himself a prisoner in his own body, unable to call out to anyone, left alone in the dark. Those dreams had been on the wane until his encounter with the viopath Garth, who pulled up those fears stronger than ever. Tyso suspected the time spent at the medical research facility was the reason he continued to have those nightmares to this day.

Tyso took a guilty, reactionary glance at Tricia, who just happened to look at him for just a second. But it was all she needed to react with a strong shamed emotion, which fleetingly lasted a few seconds before she resumed her stoic presence. It wasn’t the first time Tyso noticed this around Tricia and he had always meant to square things up with the agent from the Galactic Police by now. What had happened was in the past and they needed to move forward. 

“I’m going to need to talk with your other telepath. The one whose watching….Kenny, I believe his name is?”

“I can go get her,” Tyso volunteered, eager to be away from his own guilt-ridden issues with Tricia, even if it was only for a few minutes.

“No Tyso. I’ll go get her. Kenny needs to be looked over by one of us if we’re to figure out what exactly has happened with him,” Carol stated in no uncertain tones. 

The room watched as the determined telepath went to the door, her soldier “guardians” slightly goose-stepping to keep up with her.

“What’s going on with her and this Kim woman? Neither insists on leaving Kenny behind for too long,” Major Turner inquired to the remaining telepaths in the room.

“They’re very close,” Elizabeth said quickly, resulting in a cynical look from the Major, who turned to regard Tricia who had a very neutral face. 

Elizabeth wasn’t comfortable with the continued half-truths/half-lies she was telling Major Turner.

There was a profound nervousness within the room as the quiet grew.

***

Vic and Viola watched as their mentally controlled pilots were operating the craft they were in. The destination had been set for an area within the country of Bermuda, an island which was at the northern tip of what was popularly known as the Bermuda Triangle.

Viola was fascinated with the technology of the ship. The viopath noticed the ship’s displays and consoles were a combination of physical and telepathic controls. It was unlike any technology she had ever seen.

“I wonder where the Federation thought up this type of craft?” she asked Vic.

“Who cares. It’s what’s going to get us out of this entangled mess we’re in,” Vic angrily said, “You were right, it is tiring having this entity within our telepathic fringes.”

Viola could feel it stirring within her brain, a constant buzz and a continued airy dialogue which had been non-stop since the Sorson/Thargon war had commenced in this area of the galaxy.

“Time to bring the ship down, can you handle the pilots and their computers?” Vic asked.

“Of course. As long as this bass rhythm continues throughout the inner speakers, and with The Core’s help, obviously,” Viola reminded her male counterpart.

Vic gave his recent partner a suspicious eye, “Well which is it, you’re either for or against this entity.”

“I’m for whatever gives us an edge over the telepathic brethren within the galaxy, you should know this,” Viola said, disgust in her tone.

Vic shook his head, “The Core is taking over you quite strongly, isn’t it?”

A subtle humiliated look briefly seemed to cross Viola’s features. She thought back on Vic’s words and realized that he had been correct in that assumption. Whatever this entity was which continued to partially control their actions was much too strong to fight against, but she had equally enjoyed being privy to information about the Federation which she hadn’t known before by this entity’s random thoughts.

|Approaching our area of destination| Staarla said, interrupting Viola’s thoughts.

“Excellent, I’ll take the telepaths in the back to retrieve our component,” Vic said.

Vic walked to the lower levels to find John, Mike, and Hsui-Tai waiting for orders. Vic noticed that while they could not willingly move, they did seem to have a strong inkling of what was going on.

“You realize you will be persecuted to the fullest extent of Federation law?” John stated.

Vic felt the ship touch the ground and heard the ramp begin to open.

{Stop it. We all know that no viopaths have ever survived a Federation incarceration. Now let’s go Tomorrow People of Earth. Time to begin this task}

Unwillingly, the trio of telepaths followed behind Vic. The lowered volume but continuing drone of the bass rhythm were still within their heads as they descended down the ramp steps and onto lush grass. 

Vic was hearing a specific humming in his head, the component he was being forced to find was near.

[Where are we at]? inquired Hsui-Tai, the frightened tone in her voice was noticeable.

[I don’t know, but we’ll get out of this Hsui-Tai] Mike assured his friend.

They continued to walk on for a bit.

[Well, I can say with certainty I have not missed this aspect of being with the Tomorrow People, John] Mike quipped, a slightly humorous tone in his telepathy as memories of their last entanglement with a viopath came to his mind.

[I can see nothing amusing about our current situation here, Mike] John reminded him.

{Neither do I as well} Vic pathed in an unexpected conversational tone. {The sooner my group finds these components, the sooner we’re let loose by The Core and we resume our usual lives}

[Who is this Core you keep talking about]? John inquired.

{An entity that seems to have it in for your telepaths….wait}

A group of people were advancing on their position and Vic immediately reached into their minds and just as quickly, the half-dozen individuals collapsed. As they walked by, Mike noticed their forms were unmoving.

[You didn’t have to kill them!] Hsui-Tai loudly pathed to their captor.

{I didn’t have to. They’re writhing in their own viopathic induced, psychological hell for the next couple of hours} Vic pathed.

Vic quickened his pace, the sooner he could finish his goal, the sooner he could leave these telepaths. Vic felt it was quite amazing how they could ever accomplish anything with that prime barrier of theirs. Viopaths didn’t have to worry about such limitations. How else to explain their existence no matter how much the Federation had tried to deny them their due. He stopped in front of a massive stone carving of a centuries old sculpture. He touched it and was immediately flung back a good ten meters.

Just at that moment, the three Tomorrow People attempted to get their bodies to move of their own accord, but they could not. As Vic walked back up to them, he shook his fingered and chided them on such an unworthy attempt at escape.

{This is one of the components The Core is attempting to retrieve. However, only telepaths, such as yourselves, can access it by taking down it’s natural telepathic barrier. You will now acquire this item. Go}

John, Mike, and Hsui-Tai could only follow the viopath’s suggestion, unable to keep their physical bodies from obeying Vic’s commands. They formed a ring around the eight-foot-tall sculpture and placed their hands on it. Utilizing their telekinetic powers, they began to chip away at the sculpture from the inside out until finally the whole of the concrete pillar deity collapsed, leaving only various sizes of dust and rock remaining. The trio then stepped aside as Vic came up to the clutter which had been made. The viopath searched through the rubble and telekinetically extracted a flat, triangular shaped object from within.

{My understanding of this specific component is that it can only be handled by telepaths, however; anyone with telekinetic abilities can move it to wherever one wants. Time to go and two more stops to visit}

The three Tomorrow People could only obey their captor’s commands as they headed back to the Starbird. John was hoping his friends would eventually help rescue them and get them out of this predicament. He dreaded to know what would happen if the viopaths were able to acquire these mysterious components for this so-far, unknown entity which had them all under its considerable control.

***

Kim was wary. She had been sitting in the chair in this room called The Suite and she was tired and quite grumpy. It felt like they had been going around and around figuring out why the viopaths were here and why some of their telepathic friends had gone with them. Elizabeth suggested they start with what they knew about viopaths, which Kim would probably have more information, given her more experience and observations with the variety of viopaths she had encountered in her time.

“I believe there is another element in all this. When viopaths are together, their brain patterns and abilities cause them to go nearly mad with pain when they’re within the same vicinity of each other for long periods. These three have been in close proximity for many days apparently. There is also no way for them to have took over John and the others as quickly as they did. They’re by no means weak minds, and these viopath would have needed to get inside their mind over a period of time to be able to control them on that level. These viopaths had only seen us for less than ten minutes. No, whatever made John, Hsui-Tai, Warren and the others go to them, I don’t think they’re wholly responsible. I believe another force is at work here,” Kim said.

Kim’s use of the word force had jerked a familiarity inside of Elizabeth, “Could it be the reason they were able to gain quick control over them is because they’ve been taken over via mind control before?”

“You mean like when Mike and Hsui-Tai were taken over by those bubbleskin suits?” Andrew said.

Kim and Tyso gave the youngest Tomorrow Person a puzzled look. Elizabeth came to their rescue.

“Last year, we were almost invaded by a parasitic alien force which used a fashion gimmick to attach themselves to the bodies of individuals. They took over the minds of Mike and Hsui-Tai, so yes Andrew, exactly like that. There have been other times when one of us have been controlled; John and Mike were taken control by the Heart of Sogguth a couple years ago, and when I first became a Tomorrow Person, John was taken over temporarily by a painting created by a race which required the violent energy of everyone on Earth to leave our planet,” Elizabeth explained.

“When I came back to Earth after the Frakth incident, John, Stephen, and Kenny were taken over by a viopath who had been psychologically manipulating them telepathically for weeks,” Kim added, inadvertently continuing the half-truth/half-lie concept which Elizabeth had been using with Major Turner, regarding that specific incident.

“So, what you’re saying is the reason they were taken is because they’re extremely susceptible to mind control,” Major Turner stated and quickly a thought began to coalesce, “This Sogguth entity used a rhythm similar to what was played from your spacecraft’s speakers.”

“Major Turner, I’ve heard that rhythm and when it was played, everyone was under the influence of it. This rhythm only affected four telepaths, everyone else had their hands on their ears due to its very loud audio capabilities. No Major, I don’t believe we are dealing with this specific entity again,” Elizabeth said.

Major Turner continued, “We have audio/video tapes of the television show this incident occurred from. We should view the tapes to make sure it is, or isn’t the same rhythm.”

Kim was thoughtful, “I’m in the dark about this Sogguth character, but I do know for certain that Staarla, our ship’s biotronic computer, has an annoying habit of breaking out the music at the most inopportune times. Personally, I’m inclined to agree with a theory Kenny had come with when we first acquired and came to know this ship’s presence, in that music relaxes her and helps focus her thoughts more clearly.”

“Speaking of biotronic computers, there are two of them on that ship. What type of danger should we expect?” Major Turner asked.

“TIM can think for himself even when he is physically switched off. He will be looking for ways to help when he gets the chance,” Elizabeth replied.

All eyes then turned to Kim, waiting expectantly on her opinion of her crew. Kim, noticing their pause took a breath. It looked like she was going to have to reveal more information then she had counted on, information she was usually not at liberty to discuss; unfortunately, the unprecedented moves by multiple viopaths, working together, had thrown all rules out the window. The ATP pinched her upper nose with her thumb and finger and squeezed that focused area in agitated frustration. This lasted for an intense second before she resumed her mental facilities.

“The ship is called the Starbird, it is a craft we’ve only recently acquired. It has technology which we’ve only barely been able to work with. The Starbird, as much as I know, is one of a kind. It’s AI system utilizes biotronic technology and is assisted by Staarla. Staarla is the holographic AI of the Starbird. She has….peculiar personality quarks, particularly when it comes to music and her version of pop culture. I’m not sure if Staarla can be reprogrammed, it’s….owner, specified that she never could be forcibly reprogrammed without the assurance of her self-destruction.”

“What are her destructive capabilities?” Major Turner asked.

“None, as far as we know,” Kim replied.

Major Turner raised a skeptical eyebrow, Kim continued, “So far, what we’ve discovered are that the weapons of the Starbird are related to defensive capabilities. Utilization of sonic, EMP, and camouflage are its major defensive components. There are no physical armaments which are made to kill such as bullets, shells, and missiles.”

Major Turner shook her head, “Sounds like you have an artificial Tomorrow Person on your hands.”

[[Tricia, how far would you trust Major Turner. You’ve worked with her before]] Kim pathed.

[She is very much dedicated to her duty with the job she has for the British government. Her actions are dictated by what she believes to be the most correct actions for the country after considered scenarios based on facts and observations] Tricia answered.

[[So, she’s very much the intelligent, dutybound officer. I can work with that, thank you]]

Tricia slightly raised an eyebrow, wondering what Kim was up to.

“The next part I tell you is a secret which I recommend should never leave this room, however, the telepaths here are privy to this knowledge for some time. I’ll disclose this information to you Major Turner because you have a right to know, as you are responsible for the men and women under your command,” Kim said.

“I can make no promises regarding whom I tell within my chain of command and government, Kim. This is the best response I can give you,” the Major explained.

“Good enough, for now,” Kim said, “There is a crewmember on board who has the genetic traits of a viopath. His name is Warren. I’ve been working with him for four years now. He is not completely viopathic, as he has the traits of a regular Tomorrow Person also. He is not prone to taking the side of a viopath when they’re in the vicinity, as we both had an encounter with a couple viopaths when I first started working with him, he stayed true to our side. Which strengthens my argument that there is another element in all this, an element I believe has taken control of our friends and these three viopaths.”

The telepaths in the room regarded Major Turner as she leaned back in her chair, her face increased it’s thoughtful and concerned look. She looked directly at Kim.

“Is he a danger to us?” the Major finally asked.

“When he broke out, he came under the influence of a much stronger viopath. For a time, we had to fight him until that viopath’s influence was negated. However, he is no more a danger than our friends and these viopaths, who obviously are under the control of someone with far superior telepathic abilities than I’ve ever encountered,” Kim said.

Because Tricia was a high functioning agent in the Federation Police, she had specified clearance for particular information. Knowing about advanced telepaths and viopaths were one of them. It was because of this that she knew Kim had deliberately chose to tell half-truths regarding advanced telepaths and advanced viopaths, and Warren’s more detailed past regarding his history as a Tomorrow Person from Earth. She continued to not betray any emotion which Major Turner could use against them. 

There was continued silence as the Major mentally examined the information she had received.

“I’m going to bring in Dr. Laird. He is a Doomsday Man. It’s time to figure out what he knows about this whole deal. I’ve always suspected he was holding out, and I’m thinking this unknown element which Kim is talking about is something the good doctor has knowledge of. Tricia, I want you to accompany me, please,” Major Turner said.

Tricia was inwardly surprised, and suspicious that her former colleague would need her for such a standard procedure.

This should be an interesting chat, the former SIS agent thought.

The SIS officer got up and went to the door, but just before she unlocked it, she turned back to regard the telepaths, “You may talk telepathically if you wish. This is what trust is for. However, I will be leaving a guard and any attempt to teleport from here will be met with a swift reprisal,” the Major said in no uncertain terms. 

The guard had come in and Major Turner bade Tricia to lead the way out the room. Tricia caught a quick glance of her seated friends before acquiescing to the officer’s order. 

***

The walk to the guest section of the facility was made in silence for a period of time. Neither women looked directly at each other, but there had been a profound sense of curiosity, disappointment, and betrayal which seemed to envelope their immediate emotional area. 

“So, have you seen Adam of late?”

The question asked had shocked Tricia to her core and she immediately stopped, “Never mention that name in a place like this Ann. How dare you?”

Major Turner slightly nodded, “You’ve been very nonchalant and displaying the most serene poker face I’ve ever seen. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t some mindless drone.”

“Do you know where he is?” Tricia asked, looking directly in her former colleague’s eyes.

“Of course not. As far as I know, no one knows where he is,” Major Turner said, a hint of felt betrayal in her tone, “You made quite sure of that.”

“The subject is dropped, Ann. Now.”

Major Turner faced her former best friend, the look on Tricia’s face was familiar, and showed all she needed to know about her former colleague, and that specific subject.

The two women continued their walk to the guest section. They soon encountered a guard whom Major Turner showed her ID to, who in turn dialed a few buttons, allowing them in. The guard resumed his previous stance as they walked toward the cell Dr. Laird was being kept in.

“Where have you been the past four years? When I last talked with the Tomorrow People a few years ago, I was hoping to find you there in their Lab,” the officer said.

“If you must know, I’ve been off-world. I’ve been working for the Galactic Federation,” Tricia replied.

“You should come back to work for us. Your knowledge of off-world entities could be a very invaluable asset to us,” Major Turner said.

They arrived in front of the guarded room which Dr. Laird was being held at.

“Sounds like something we should discuss later on,” Tricia unexpectedly said.

Major Turner did a quick, but intense mental evaluation of her former colleague and gave a brief acknowledgment of Tricia’s response to her question. She opened the door and they stepped into the room, Dr. Laird waiting.

***

The Starbird had its stabilizing wings out as it coasted across the mountainous portion of the United States, on a heading which would put it in line with an area within the southwestern part of Colorado. However, the ship was still reacting to turbulence and the limited piloting experience of its aviators, making for a very rocky ride. The steady bass rhythm which Staarla was forced to play continued to bring the telepaths under the control of the unknown entity, which itself was controlling the two viopaths and Warren. 

It was this specific person who was on Vic’s mind when came up to the cockpit. He settled diagonally from Warren, across the way from Viola who had been enjoying the front view scenery. He physically displayed an exaggerated and outward, contemplative reaction which prompted his associate to stare at him in slight bewilderment.

“So, this is an advanced telepath….slash…..advanced viopath,” Vic said, examining Warren as one would scrutinize a cell under a microscope lens.

“He’s both?” Viola inquired, a slight surprised reaction surfacing.

“Of course, didn’t you hear Fero call him a half-path?” Vic said.

Viola shrugged her shoulders, “I thought he was just being rude, like he always is.”

Viola got up and stood next to Warren, whose attention was completely absorbed by the piloting of the Starbird.

“The Core certainly has him completely under his control, doesn’t it?” Viola asked.

“Good. The better to allow us some freedom to talk and discuss our next moves after task,” Vic said in an unkindly tone.

“I didn’t think telepaths or viopaths like him existed,” Viola said.

“There’s usually one or two that come around every few hundred years or so,” Vic said in a nonchalant voice. 

The two viopaths felt the tone of the ship change as the craft began to descend to the semi-arid desert environment they were going to.

“Time to get those telepaths up and moving then,” Vic said as he rose up to go back down to the lower level.

“Actually, it’s my turn to get the other component,” Viola reminded her viopathic associate.

Vic was about to protest her statement when Staarla materialized in the cockpit.

|There are military units all around and my chameleon shift is near depletion|

Vic immediately became very angry; this whole trip was not how he had expected to have turned out.

“How can your chameleon shift be near depletion?” Vic demanded.

|This ship has only recently been discovered after a discontinuance of approximately ten thousand years; hence, many of the numerous systems have been offline, unstable, and fixed with what amounts to thread, bubblegum, and duct tape. I can only do so much before another system goes down. I had been close to repairing it until you lot showed up|

Vic sent a laser eyed stare at the holographic image, who gave him one directly back at him. 

“Staarla, help your pilots find a place to land near our item, but also where we won’t be seen when the shift goes out,” Viola said.

|As so ordered|

Staarla immediately dematerialized as Viola began her trek to the lower level of the Starbird.

“Enjoy your time with your friends Vic,” she said in false cheer.

Vic could only growl at her in response as the ship settled onto the ground. He threw himself back on the seat behind the pilots as the ship slowly descended. Vic thought about how they had come to be together for this atrocious “mission.” Nothing about this situation was going to plan, except when they were first dropped on this planet by their mysterious pilot. Even their contact they had expected to meet went against plan after they found the ship they were currently in. Vic felt the ship stabilized itself as it made contact with the ground. The two pilots automatically began post-trip procedures and Vic just settled into the seat, arms crossed, as he contemplated his next move.

***

“The governments of the world do not want nor are they willing to deal with this current danger that is about to hit our world Stephen,” Douglas said with strong hostility.

“I can understand that, but I don’t understand why you feel the Doomsday Men are the only ones who can take care of it,” Stephen said.

“We’re not beholden with the governments Stephen,” Paul added. “They’re too concerned with their politics and saving face.”

“The Doomsday Men need to change and adapt with the times. It’s the main reason why I was compelled to warn Major Turner about Dr. Laird’s threats to Douglas about his grandfather. That is the old way of doing things,” Captain Jenkins replied. 

The argument had started up again and Stephen wasn’t sure how this conversation had steered into such a temperamental free-for-all. The discussion had started simply enough with Stephen wondering what Douglas and Paul had been up to for the past five years. And yet, it had turned into some type of ideological argument about war, government, and politics. And now it seemed that Douglas and Paul were insistent on staying on with the Doomsday Men, even after TIM had given them a reeducation vision about the real and brutal effects of war. However, there was a common association he could glean from the discussion, as it had reminded him a lot of how the Galactic Trig was working. But instead of thinking of ways to be involved with their worlds utilizing violence, like the Doomsday Men had wanted, the Trig seemed to want to have never-ending discussions on what could be utilized to resolve the problem without actually getting involved. 

“We’ve arrived,” Captain Jenkins said.

Stephen realized they were at the Salisbury and South Wiltshire Museum near Stonehenge. 

What could they possibly need here? Stephen was extremely puzzled by this latest turn of events.

“Stephen, you must come with us. We will need your special powers for this,” Captain Jenkins said.

Stephen was beginning to regret coming along on this trip with these men. Not for the first time, he had thought about ways to get Elizabeth and the rest out from the SIS facility. At the time it seemed to make sense to be with these three. He figured he could at least see what it was that they wanted him to acquire before making a final decision. 

***

Viola, John, Mike, and Hsui-Tai walked toward an area where there were rocks of large size near the beginning of a medium size canyon. In the distance were various military vehicles performing tactical maneuvers. They all could sense the component for this time pyramid the viopaths were building. The telepaths wordlessly took out the equipment needed and started to dig in the area they knew their object resided.

[Why are you here, Viola?] John telepathically asked.

{None of your concern telepath, just keep digging. The sooner we assemble this time device, the sooner we can leave}

John chanced another question [Are you being controlled?]

Viola had to admit to herself that she was impressed with this telepath’s courage, asking questions and expecting to have them answered, by a viopath no less. However, if it got the Earth telepaths to move quicker by answering their questions of a subject which would be revealed soon enough anyhow, she was all for it.

{While I’m being “guided”, I do seem to have access to The Core’s plans from time to time. As your biotronic computer explained earlier, these components we are searching for utilize rare elements to form a unique….time disc, I believe you call them; to bring in someone from hundreds of thousands of years from the past or from the future. However, in this case, this will be a time pyramid}

[Who is The Core person]? John demanded.

{To be honest, I couldn’t really say and…………}

John looked at Viola who seemed to be in a trance. Whatever was going on, it looked like The Core was affecting her much more strongly as she seemed to be in a quiet discussion with this entity. John attempted to physically move on his own accord but to no avail. 

[I think I found it, John] Mike pathed.

Mike reached into the ground and used his hands to dig out the rest of the object, which indeed, was almost a mirror image of the first component they had gotten from their first stop. After he retrieved it, the other telepaths resumed their standing stance, unwillingly awaiting orders from Viola.

Viola came out of her trance and smiled as she saw the second component being offered by Mike. She telekinetically took the component out of his hand and inspected the item, turning it over and over. Her curiosity satisfied, she took a bag and put the component in it. 

{Let’s go. One more to go} Viola said.

John, Mike, and Hsui-Tai began their walk back to the ship following behind Viola. 

{Take comfort in knowing The Core is most satisfied with your work for him. He’s particularly pleased that you and Mike are privy to this search and how appropriate it will be that you two will view the end product}

[I don’t understand, we’ve never met The Core, much less, have heard of him] Hsui-Tai said.

{Apparently The Core knows you} she said indifferently, hastening the group faster towards the ship.

Hsui-Tai was the last person to enter the ship and as soon as her foot left the ground, the ramp started going up. 

{Go back to your TIM and strap in. I have the feeling we’re in for a bumpy ride}

John and the others went about to strap themselves in within the various seats available as Viola walked quickly to the upper level.

“John, why does she keep saying that?” Hsui-Tai asked.

“Viopaths utilize psychological warfare Hsui-Tai,” Mike said, “I wouldn’t put much stock in anything she says as the absolute truth.”

The quick jerk of the ship indicated they were already in the air and moving quickly.

“I’m not too sure Mike,” John said uncertainly as his stomach seemed to lurch in his throat due to the extreme turning ascension of the ship. He was worried about how to get his childhood friend Warren to break the viopaths’ control. 

[Warren, can you hear me? Can you respond?]

The ship began to continue its extreme movements, making John wonder what was going on in that cockpit.

“Can you evade them?” Vic temperamentally asked as he saw the natives’ war machines attempting to block their course. 

“Of course,” Warren droned out his answer.

The Starbird immediately outmaneuvered the few military helicopters which tried to intercept the spacecraft and sped on its way. It wasn’t too long until Staarla stated that two jet aircraft were rapidly approaching their location. Vic ordered Warren and Autumn to show him how the ship could handle itself in the sky. For almost five minutes, the two pilots would slow down for the American fighter planes to catch up and then perform a ballet of maneuvers which would result in leaving the defending fighters behind. Vic had wanted the pilots to force the fighters to fire their weapons at them when a third fighter had arrived. But after another minute, Vic ordered Warren and Autumn to plot a course back to England. Vic had felt The Core force him to disregard his common violent attitudes and to carry those original orders out; and to have to potentially deal with Viola’s temper also was more than he wanted to deal with.

What Vic hadn’t realized was that the last maneuver had caused Autumn to retain some slight control of her physical functions. Autumn was able to move her body outside the realms of the usual piloting concepts which the viopaths had been ordering her to carry out. Unfortunately, she noticed Warren still had the same tone about him, that of a person whose mind and body were being controlled. The telepathic connection she had made with Kenny all those months ago, Autumn suspected, was helping to keep her mind within the bare edge of freedom and enslavement from the viopaths. She would have to strive for that delicate balance until their last stop, when she hoped she would be able to free herself and her friends from the viopaths’ control.

***

Elizabeth, Andrew, Tyso, and Kim were continuing their discussion about the why the viopaths were on Earth and Kim’s theory of a powerful new type of telepath. They had been going on like this since Major Turner and Tricia had left the room. For the most part, they had been speaking openly where the door guard could hear them, but every once in a while, they would talk telepathically to each other when it came to information they felt the Saps shouldn’t be privy to. 

Elizabeth in particular seemed to be engaging within intense discussions with Kim, mainly involving these types of secrets and what should and shouldn’t be shared. It distressed the temporary current Ambassador of Earth to be in conflict with her. It certainly wasn’t how she had envisioned Kim and her crew’s homecoming from their unexpected odyssey they involuntarily began three years prior.

We should be celebrating their return, and instead, we’re arguing, Elizabeth bitterly thought. 

While these were Elizabeth’s private thoughts, the surprised and slightly shameful look which crossed Kim’s face made her wonder if some of her surface emotions came to the fore for Kim to pick up on. Elizabeth wasn’t surprised if it indeed happened that way. She learned long ago that she could become very passionate with issues and occasionally would wear her heart on her sleeve.

“We need a break,” Kim sighed outward, taking a prolonged stretching session in the chair she was sitting in.

Elizabeth slightly smiled at the thought of a two-week getaway to an island in the South Pacific. The thought relaxed her a bit, which was noticed by Kim.

“TIM stated you’ve been Earth’s ambassador for the past few years, and that you’re very good at it,” Kim said.

“Well, I’ve gone through the training and have accompanied Timus on a few diplomatic errands. He’s hoping to keep me full time, but I’m wanting to do other things here on Earth for a while,” Elizabeth explained.

Kim got up and walked the distance to where Elizabeth was sitting and took the seat just opposite of her, “Well, don’t let Timus dictate what you should and shouldn’t do. He’s a good man and all, but I’ve noticed on occasion he’ll really push to get something accomplished for something he’s truly passionate about, regardless of the personal consequences of that individual.”

Elizabeth remembered Timus’s reasons for ‘allowing’ them to bring back the crew of the Starbird and the potential political outcome it could serve for the Trig’s reputation, “Have you worked with him before, Kim?”

“On a few occasions. Mostly with Astra accompanying me,” Kim smiled and then returned to a thoughtful emotion before continuing, “I’m sorry if I’m coming on a bit strong. It’s not your fault. I’m just tired of what has seemed to be a non-stop, never-ending odyssey of trying to get back home. And even here, we’re still having to fight through more conflict in our own backyard even, so to speak.”

Elizabeth laid a gentle hand on Kim’s arm, “Did you want to talk about it? Until Major Turner returns, we seem to have some rather unexpected time on our hands. And maybe talking about something different for a bit might clear up your thoughts.”

Kim was grateful for the offer, and considering that they had not had much associations with each other, she accepted the offer as sincere and began to discuss the past year in more detail with her.

Andrew and Tyso were also having a bit of a discussion of their own. Andrew was grilling Tyso on his association with the other Tomorrow People when he was on Earth and what living life on other planets was like.

“I haven’t been to other worlds yet and this past month was my first time being off-planet,” Andrew replied to an earlier question Tyso asked.

“Oh, it’s not too bad. I find it surprising you haven’t been off-world before all this. I went to a different planet within a month of breaking out. We were picked by Timus for a mission to the planet Peera to put a stop to the persecution and murder of that planet’s telepaths. It was our first time we met Tikno as well. I also went to a few worlds when we were away from Earth for a while. We should go to Paradine sometime. Great for vacations and hunting.”

Andrew made a questionable look with his face, “I didn’t know we could hunt.”

“Well,” Tyso replied, looking slightly embarrassed, “My father and I would sometimes do poaching so we could have meat for the family. However, it’s been so long since I’ve done it, I’m not sure I could step up to that task.”

“How so?” Andrew asked.

“I think it has something to do with our longevity with our special powers. The more one is a Tomorrow Person, the less our aggressiveness becomes, unless one like Tricia continues to utilize that specific concept. I’ve been off-world recovering so I wasn’t really allowed to do anything on that level of what I used to do before I had my special powers.”

The notion of aggression in the Tomorrow People reminded Andrew of their situation with the new type of telepaths they were currently fighting. Not for the first time, Andrew regretted not having had read up on past conflicts the Tomorrow People of Earth had encountered.

“We’re going to figure this out and rescue our friends, Andrew,” Tyso reassuringly said.

“I look that nervous, eh?” Andrew said, realizing his face was warming in slight embarrassment.

Tyso put a strong grip on Andrew’s shoulder, “It’s good that you’re scared. Just means you won’t do anything stupid. I’ve fought a viopath before and I can tell you they’re quite the mean bunch. But with all of us here, we’ll get through this.”

Andrew had a slight embarrassed look begin to develop on his face.

“Or have you done something you weren’t supposed to do?”

“Well, during the Sorson/Thargon War, things got a bit crazy and I had to rescue Mike and Hsui-Tai from the White House. I had to get myself captured by the Americans to do this,” Andrew admitted as an increasingly worried look developed on his face. “This situation we’re in now just seems so overwhelming. We’re having to defend ourselves from three groups of people which the Tomorrow People have fought before.”

“Which is why we’re going to come through this on top, because we are the Tomorrow People,” Tyso reiterated firmly, eyes focused squarely on Andrew.

Andrew had only just met Tyso in the past couple days and already, he felt a strong connection with him. It was of a similar older brother kinship he had with Mike.  
Tyso attempted to change the subject, “So what’s this I hear about your disassembling TIM?”

Andrew looked puzzled until he realized what Tyso was talking about. For the past six months, Andrew had been becoming more and more fascinated with the biotronic technology which TIM was an intimate part of. TIM had been coaching him about the biotronic intricacies from about his current and past housing incarnations. It was a month before the Sorson/Thargon war had entered the solar system that Andrew, with TIM’s blessing, attempted to disassemble the biotronic computer. John had just happened to jaunt in and seeing what he had perceived as a very troubled TIM, he had literally run to where the remaining parts were. Unfortunately, John had slipped on a puddle of biotronic fluid which Andrew had neglected to pick up and tumbled into Hsui-Tai, who just at that moment had been proudly displaying a coconut pie she had made earlier in the day.

“TIM with pie on his…..balls,” Tyso couldn’t help but snicker and laugh outwardly at his own phrasing of his comment, temporarily catching the attention of Elizabeth and Kim, who then went back to their own conversation.

“This is what our reunion should’ve been. We’ve not met everyone who’s been a Tomorrow Person from Earth. At least not all at once anyway,” Elizabeth said.

“We’ll have our chance, Elizabeth,” Kim reassured her.

Elizabeth subtly looked in the direction of the guard before purposely turning to Kim.

[There’s something I need to tell you before Major Turner and Tricia return]

“You have something in your hair,” Elizabeth said suddenly as her hand came up to Kim’s temple and she firmly pressed against it, privately transferring the information to her directly. Just as quickly, Elizabeth drew her hand back, making a show with her fingers of freeing whatever it was that was supposedly in Kim’s hair for the guard’s benefit.  
[John really came up with that plan? Wow, things certainly have changed around here] Kim pathed.

[We were the only ones he shared that idea with, and it makes sense. We’ll know when the trigger is used and that’s when it starts] Elizabeth pathed, slight concern in her tone.  
[Play it by ear. Story of my life] Kim pathed sarcastically, but with enough humor to bring an emotionally connecting smile from Elizabeth.

It was at that moment the door opened, Major Turner and Tricia had come in first, Dr. Laird and a few extra guards along with him, and surprisingly, Carol who was assisting a very tired but determined Kenny to the closest furniture.

Elizabeth was getting up but Kim put a restraining hand on her shoulder, assuring the ambassador with her eyes that she would take care of it. Elizabeth watched as the woman helped Kenny into the couch.

“How are you feeling Kenny?” Kim asked

“Feels like I’m getting better. Just wanted to be in on our next task in this never-ending battle of good versus evil,” Kenny said.

Kim and Carol sent each other an authentic smile, at least the young teen’s sense of humor was still intact.

“Everybody, I need your attention now,” Major Turner said in authoritative tones. “I’ve brought Dr. Laird here to attempt to find out what we can about these viopaths and whom they’re working for.

Judging by Dr. Laird’s attitude, Elizabeth felt they were in for another long discussion with nothing getting done. She sighed inwardly.

***

“There have always been Doomsday Men, Stephen. They may have been called other things throughout the centuries, but men like us have and will continue to be around. Originally, I was a spy for them until I got wind of Dr. Laird forcing Douglas to find this component for him. It’s not how we Doomsday Men should operate threatening families and children,” Captain Jenkins said as he drove the jeep.

“Seems like you have the ability, experience, and connections to try another way that doesn’t result in needless wars and violence,” Stephen remarked.

Stephen felt like he should understand what the captain was stating and his reasons. But war was such a twisted ideology to him and not for the first time, Stephen wondered if it was because of his genetic makeup which prompted these thoughts. If he wasn’t a Tomorrow Person, would he still think along those lines? But he still continued to get another feeling that the officer wasn’t being completely upfront with him. And this bothered Stephen. 

“When Major Turner contacts you, I want to talk with Elizabeth and the others. I need to hear that they’re okay and well,” Stephen said.

“Of course,” the SIS captain agreed.

***

“The Core is at the heart of this destruction. And the Doomsday Men were betrayed by him. He had promised us centuries ago that we would see glorious war when he returned and reigned supreme. When he had attempted to reappear a few years ago, we were prepared. We were ready,” Dr. Laird said.

Since Major Turner had brought Dr. Laird into The Suite, there were intense discussions on what the Doomsday Men were really after and why their associations with the viopiaths had gone sour. Elizabeth was tired and was quite content to let Kim ask him the questions which needed to be answered; however, the doctor’s response about being prepared a couple years ago immediately piqued her attention. For some reason, this part of the conversation brought about another fearful reaction to her.

“A few years ago?” Elizabeth asked.

“Yes. We failed due to our lack of focus and the utilization of non-military personnel,” the doctor said, with much disgust in his tone.

Kim was noticing a growing dread developing on Elizabeth’s features. 

“Who were these…civilians Dr. Laird?” Elizabeth barely whispered out, but with such vile and contempt that it temporarily gave all attention to her.

Andrew and Tyso were at a loss as to why Elizabeth would have such a fearfully, angry tone in her voice and body language. They looked at each other as if asking what could be scarier than facing multiple viopaths?

The doctor was silent, refusing to answer. 

Major Turner switched on the radio which Major Hughes had come in with earlier. This physical action distracted the room from the very intense atmosphere which was developing between the doctor and the Federation ambassador.

“Hello, can you hear me Captain Jenkins?” Major Turner asked.

“I can hear you mam,” the Captain said.

“What is your location?”

“We’re headed back to your direction,” he said.

“Have you attained what you were searching for?”

“We have.”

Major Turner made it a point to look directly at Dr. Laird as she continued, “Your special packages, how are they doing?”

“None the worse for wear Major. I have an extra special package if you’re willing to hear of it,” the officer replied.

“Hello. Can you hear me?” 

The familiar voice of Stephen immediately changed the atmosphere and mood of the Tomorrow People. They had assumed he had been under the control of the viopaths and this Core they had talked about.

“Stephen, I would like to thank you for getting the Captain and his packages safely out of the battle zone,” Major Turner said.

“Sure. I’m assuming my friends are with you,” Stephen stated.

“The majority of them, of course,” Major Turner replied.

“Can I speak to them, please?” Stephen asked.

Major Turner handed the mike to Elizabeth, “He’s so cordial, but be quick.”

“Stephen,” Elizabeth said with relief in her voice. “We’re alright. Tricia, Andrew, Tyso, Carol, Kim, and Kenny are all here. We’ll see you very soon.”

Elizabeth gave the mike back to Major Turner, who continued to give Dr. Laird the evil eye. 

Dr. Laird squinted in suspicion as Major Turner asked Stephen to put one of the “special packages” on the mike.

“Hello?”

Elizabeth turned to the voice, a voice she had heard before and one she had not expected to hear.

Major Turner stood up and walked deliberately towards Dr. Laird, handing him the mike.

“I believe you’ll want to take this call, doctor,” Major Turner’s intense look never wavered as he took the mike from her hands and put it to his ear.

“Hello?” the youthful voice said again.

“Douglas? Is that you boy?”

“Of course it is, you bastard. Paul and I have finished our task and attained the item.”

“Good work lad, good work. Your grandfather will be proud,” Dr. Laird stuttered out.

“You hurt my grandfather and I’ll kill you,” Douglas said with a direct tone.

“Go to our pre-determined spot which…” Dr. Laird couldn’t get the rest of the sentence out, as Major Turner had picked that time to roughly snatch the mike out of his hands.

“Captain Jenkins, this is Major Turner, do you have anything to say before we leave you to do your duty?” Major Turner looked about the room, seeing the range of reactions to the current scenario taking place. Elizabeth in particular, she noticed, seemed genuinely upset of the whole proceedings.

“I do mam. I, Captain Oliver T. Jenkins, former Doomsday Man, will continue to perform my duty for Her Majesty, and swear to defend the monarchy from enemies, foreign and domestic. I shall be bringing our passengers to you post-haste.”

“Traitor!” Dr. Laird seethed at the mike.

“Shut up!” Major Turner countered, making the doctor back down a bit.

Major Turner could only do a hard stare at the shocked doctor, “Continue your duties Captain. We shall see you soon. Major Turner out.”

Dr. Laird was furious, “You’ve just signed that boy’s grandfather’s death warrant.”

“Captain Jenkins decided he didn’t want to play games with the defense of his country, nor the lives of two young men, so we had a pleasant conversation last week. We’ve known all about your threats to the former Lieutenant General Arthur “Iron Mac” McLelland, and we’ve transferred him to a safe place. However, this leaves you without any cards to play. Now, you can tell us what we need to know, or I can leave you to the tender mercies of our friendly viopath down the hall. Your choice.”

“We needed that component to get back into the Sogguth’s good graces,” Dr. Laird said weakly, a defeated tone in his voice. He regarded the shocked reactions of the group’s faces. “The Core is the Sogguth. We’re explicitly not allowed to say his name since the events from a few years ago

Major Turner saw the distressed and fearful reaction from Elizabeth at the mention of that word. 

“Major Hughes, sound the red alert. Everyone is to be equipped and ready to fight. We’re about to have some serious trouble. Also find out the route Captain Jenkins is using, if he has the last part of whatever it is they’re searching for, they’re already in danger the more they’re out there without backup. Move,” Major Turner ordered.

“Yes mam.”

Major Turner noticed the entire room was quiet, Elizabeth staring at her.

“Was this what you were expecting?” Major Turner asked.

Elizabeth met the officer’s eye directly, slightly shaking her head, “The Sogguth…now we’re in trouble.”

 

End of Part 3


End file.
